A Lágrima de um Anjo
by Teella
Summary: [UA] Sango sentese solitária ao perder uma pessoa muito amada... Mas um ser em especial irá confortála [Sango x Sesshoumaru lovestory! XD] COMPLETA!
1. 1º Capítulo

.::Informações::.

Título: A lágrima de um Anjo

Anime: Inu-Yasha

Baseado: Capítulo 7 de Nightwalker

Gênero: Drama/Romance

Universo: Alternativo

Autora: Teella

Advertência: 14 anos

Prólogo: A perda de uma paixão muitas vezes resulta em tristeza e dor, mas quando temos uma chance de repô-la, ñ devemos deixa-la escapar...

.::Esclarecimento::.

Os personagens de Inu-yasha ñ pertencem a mim, pelo menos ainda ñ...

Caso algum dia eu consiga, vcs saberão, pois as minhas fics tornariam-se realidade... Mas até lá, vou escrevendo e desenhando... Eu me conformo...

.::FanFiction::.

Uma jovem de longos cabelos negros feitos a noite encontrava-se sozinha, em seu quarto... Debruçada na cama apenas podiam-se ouvir seus soluços q agora eram baixos.

Com os olhos semicerrados, ela deixava rolar lágrimas tão cristalinas feito o mais puro dos oceanos, e a tristeza q nelas eram refletidas também eram tão profundas quanto.

Ela ainda ñ compreendera, para ser sincera ela ñ queria compreender, talvez se continuasse deste jeito a dor seria menor, mas, até quando se enganaria?

Sabia q a dor era real, ñ só ela, mas também a sensação de vazio q agora tomara conta de seu peito... Porém ela continuava a se enganar q aquilo tudo era falso...

A garota ainda tinha esperanças de aquilo tudo ser mentira, ser apenas um pesadelo q em breve, ela acordaria...

Em sua mente ela já conseguira enfiar essa idéia, faltava apenas agora o coração, q teimava em dizer ñ...

Como ela conseguiria bater de frente com o órgão q sempre esteve acima de tudo em sua vida? Acima da mente, do corpo, da realidade, de tudo... Ela sabia, era impossível...

-Sango... –sussurrou um jovem na porta do quarto da irmã.

-Me deixa em paz, Kohaku... –foi o q ela apenas conseguiu dizer entre soluços e lágrimas.

Kohaku sabia q sua irmã estava sofrendo, mas o q ele podia fazer? Era apenas uma criança... Estava na quarta série, no primário ainda... Enquanto Sango estava no colegial...

Ele resolveu fazer o q ela pedira, já ia se retirar quando um homem robusto parou em suas costas.

-Papai? –ele perguntou.

-Não se preocupe, Kohaku. Irei falar com sua irmã... –foi a resposta de seu pai.

O homem entrou no quarto da filha, q mais uma vez pedira para se retirar, mas ele ñ obedeceu, tinha de conversar com ela...

-Sango...

-Me deixe, papai...

-Minha querida... Sei o quanto deves estar a sofrer... Vc o amava muito, mas, aconteceu! Foi um acidente! Não pode se culpar a vida inteira...

-Há papai... –ela soluçou enterrando agora o rosto no colo do homem q a confortara, as lágrimas pareciam vir com mais intensidade ainda.

-Se quer vê-lo pela última vez, minha filha... Se arrume, pois iremos logo ao enterro. –e assim ele deixou-a, enxugando suas lágrimas e pondo-se de pé.

Seu pai tinha razão, daria um último adeus ao ser q ela mais amara em sua vida, mas para isso teria de estar lá...

.::Flash Back::.

Era um dia ensolarado, e especial... Fariam um mês de namoro, e para comemorar iam apenas passear juntos no parque para mais tarde, fazer quem sabe um piquenique.

Não eram o único casal naquele dia a passeios, mais uns oito ou nove também se divertiam.

Os dois compartilhavam sorrisos e beijos calorosos, era visível o amor q cada um sentia pelo o outro. Era um amor mútuo q encantava a todos, até q...

Passeando pela calçada q beirava a rua, abraçados formando apenas um ser aconteceu uma tragédia...

Um carro desgovernado veio em direção dos dois, o jovem empurrou Sango q apenas deu tempo de gritar, quando abriu seus doces olhos cor de mel deparou-se com o seu grande amor debaixo do carro, ensangüentado...

A ambulância fora chamada, até ela chegar Sango esteve o tempo todo ao seu lado, pedindo aos céus q ele ñ morresse, pedindo a Deus q o revivesse...

Porém ñ fora atendida, assim q os para-médicos chegaram e foram medir suas pulsações, eles deram a péssima notícia: Miroku Takayuki havia morrido...

Fora um choque para ela, ñ parou de chorar durante dias, para ser exata, durante dois dias...

.::Fim do Flash Back::.

Ñ só Sango, mas como toda a família Yomiuri estava presente ao enterro de Miroku Takayuki, mas de todos, a mais triste com certeza era a jovem Sango.

Podia-se ver em seus olhos a tristeza e a culpa, talvez se ela o tivesse puxado, aquilo ñ teria acontecido...

As últimas homenagens já haviam sido feitas, todos agora jogavam flores em seu caixão, e a garota ñ seria diferente, deixou uma linda flor branca cair sobre a madeira preta q guardava dentro o seu amado...

O céu ñ estava limpo, nuvens carregadas davam sinal de chuva a qualquer instante, e assim q a terra cobriu o túmulo onde jazia Miroku, finas gotas de chuvas começaram a cair.

Todos se retiram, excerto pela ex-namorada do jovem q continuou ali, com suas insaciáveis lágrimas puras e cristalinas.

Ela ñ dizia uma palavra, ñ precisava, seus olhos e sua reação já diziam tudo, e um pouco mais...

Agora a chuva já caia com mais força, Sango sentia sua roupa grudada em seu corpo, assim como seus cabelos q teimavam em continuar em seu rosto, por mais q ela os tirassem.

As grossas gotas faziam pressão contra seu frágil corpo, ela então resolveu ir embora, mas, por mais q seu corpo ñ estivesse presente, sua alma e seu coração estariam...

Foi caminhando para a saída e olhando para o chão q ela visualizou um pequenino objeto q chamou sua atenção, agachou-se o pegou.

Ainda abaixada o fitou, era um cordão, parecia ser de ouro. E continha um pingente, nada de mais, apenas mais parecia uma lágrima feita de alguma pedra cristalina, talvez cristal...

Levantou-se, olhou para os lados, ñ viu ninguém, levaria para casa e no dia seguinte perguntaria para alguém das duas famílias se conheciam...

.::Continua::.

Nota: Oi!!!

Espero q tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, ficou meio tristinho, né???

Eu tive de inventar os sobrenomes, pois no anime apenas diz o da Kagome...

Essa fic vai ser baseada –assim como disse em: informações - no capítulo 7 de Nightwalker: A Lágrima do Anjo, cujo título da minha fic tem o mesmo nome.

Quem nunca viu ñ tem problema, ñ vai fazer muita diferença, pois eu vou explicar tudo direitinho, viu? E quem conhece é melhor eu ir avisando q ñ vai ser idêntico ñ, ta???

Bjinhox,

Teella


	2. 2º Capítulo

(Capítulo 2)**_- A aparição de um Anjo... _**

Sango chegou em casa, ñ havia ninguém... Seu pai e seu irmão tiveram de sair, ela estava obviamente sozinha, acompanhada apenas de sua tristeza...

Resolveu ir tomar um banho e trocar a roupa negra e molhada, entrou no box e sentiu a água e o vapor quente inundarem seu corpo, parecia q aquilo a relaxava...

Demorou alguns minutos, o suficiente para lavar-lhe o corpo e a alma q tanto precisava, desligou o chuveiro e enxugou-se, colocando depois um pijama seco e confortável...

Sua camisola ñ lhe passava dos joelhos, as longas mangas q iam se alargando ao seu desfecho encobriam-lhe suas mãos, ela pegou o cordão q achara e o visualizou, mas seu pensamento estava longe...

-Minha tristeza e dor nunca irão desaparecer... Não é mesmo, Miroku-kun...?- Sango cerrou os olhos impedindo de mais lágrimas desabarem, mas uma pequenina e solitária desprendeu-se da pálpebra de seu olho direito, caindo em cheio no pingente em forma de gota...

Um som invadiu seus ouvidos indo parar diretamente em seu cérebro, o silêncio da casa quase q desaparecera graças àquele tão misterioso e repentino som...

Pareciam harpas e flautas tocadas tão perfeitamente q mais parecia um sonho, o som doce e calmo invadiu seu ser, dando-lhe uma extrema tranqüilidade q nunca sentira em sua vida...

Sango abriu os olhos graças a uma luz q de repente surgiu de dentro de suas mãos, a luz prateada q de quase invisível aumentou sua tonalidade e brilho, assustando a garota.

Largou rapidamente o cordão em cima da cama na qual estava sentada, em um ágil pulo estendeu-se para trás, distanciando-se uns dez centímetros do cordão q ainda brilhava.

Aos poucos a luz ia aumentando, ela quase q achou q estava delineando-se em uma forma de pessoa, mas colocou os pensamentos no mundo e sabia q era impossível...

Porém na verdade ñ era, a luz delineou-se como um ser humano perfeito, só q quando a luz finalmente enfraquecera seu brilho, um longo par de asas surgiu das costas do jovem...

A garota estava abobalhada, era um ser humano q surgira de dentro do cordão! Não, ñ era... Era um anjo em forma de garoto q estava em pé, em sua própria cama...

A postura perfeitamente ereta e robusta ñ era encoberta, a não ser um pequeno pano q mais parecia ser feito de seda pura e branca, q lhe tampava o seu sexo a partir da cintura, ia caindo até um palmo de sua coxa, formando uma espécie de "V" envergado para o lado.

Em seus punhos, braços, pernas e bochechas haviam dois riscos arroxeados dando-lhe um aspecto divino.

Seus cabelos q eram prateados -assim como a luz q surgira de dentro do pingente - eram longos, vinham-lhe até a cintura, em sua cabeça, "sobrevoando-lhe" havia uma auréola dourada.

Suas longas asas eram tão brancas q o móvel ao seu lado também branco parecia ser acinzentado...

E para finalizar aquela perfeição, os olhos tinham um tom nunca visto por Sango, eles eram cor de violeta, assim como a lua minguante estampada em sua testa...

.::Interrupção da Autora::.

Caso alguma pessoa ainda não tenha percebido... É o Sesshoumaru de olhos violetas e como anjo, tá?

Bem, só para confirmar, o anjo apenas tem a APARÊNCIA do Sesshoumaru, isso quer dizer q ele NÃO é ele ou MENOS ainda q tem a mesma personalidade, OK?

.::Fim da Interrupção da Autora::.

Sango não piscava, não se movia, não fazia nada a não ser observar aquele ser de tão grande perfeição parado ali, em sua frente.

Ela não trocou uma palavra com aquele ser misterioso e divino durante uns dez minutos, até q conseguiu gaguejar:

-Q-Quem é... Vc?

A criatura curvou-se perante ela respondendo:

-Sou o enviado dos céus para conceder aquilo q o meu dono desejar, sou o anjo q desceu do brilho da lua para lhe agradar...

A jovem piscou algumas vezes, esfregou seus olhos para ter certeza de q ñ era uma ilusão, estendeu a mão sorrateiramente até os fios de cabelos q haviam caído com a reverência do anjo e tocou-os, eram concretos...

-Não... N-Não pode ser...

O anjo voltou a sua postura inicial e fitou-a nos olhos, aquela jovem ñ queria acreditar em sua existência? Mas fora ela q...

-Não... Vc ñ é real! –confirmou ela, abanando a cabeça -Anjos não existem, eu ñ acredito em suas existências...

O jovem a sua frente arregalou os olhos e abriu parcialmente a boca, era visível a reação de surpresa, como alguém ñ acreditaria em anjos?

-Não existem... –sussurrou ela mais uma vez - Não existem anjos, milagres ou até mesmo Deus!

-Não diga isso! –exclamou o jovem anjo sentindo-se indignado – Por que ñ acreditas em nós?

-Porque deixaram Miroku morrer... Porque, por mais q eu suplicasse e pedisse por um milagre ñ me concederam... Não o reviveram! – respondeu ela descontrolando-se e sentindo novas lágrimas lhe turvarem a visão.

O doce anjo olhou para baixo, fitando a colcha rosada da garota q parecia estar começando a chorar mais uma vez, então ele respondeu:

-Sinto muito, mas, estava predestinado... –ele continuava a fitar a colcha - Entenda, as coisas vão e vêem... E a vida ñ é diferente... Por mais q Miroku Takayuki tenha falecido... –o anjo mirou seus olhos violetas nos cor de mel de Sango – Sua alma reviveu, para além do céu q seus olhos podem ver...

Ainda com sua postura ereta, ele curvou-se um pouco tocando nos cabelos da jovem, como forma de consolo.

-Mas... Pq ñ eu? Pq ele? –Sango ñ havia conformado-se.

-Porque a missão dele já se cumprira, a sua não...

Aquelas palavras q o anjo dissera a ela pareciam ter-la acalmado um pouco, a cada palavra ou sorriso q ele lançava-lhe, pareciam secar suas lágrimas.

-Porque sinto-me mais calma agora, com sua presença?

-Porque eu fui feito especialmente e diretamente para vc... –sussurrou ele.

-Quer dizer q vc, é o meu Anjo da Guarda? –ela perguntou, ainda ñ entendendo.

-Mais ou menos... –sorriu ele – Eu fui feito para dar-lhe as mais puras felicidades, e a partir do momento em q eu fizer o ritual de seu primeiro desejo, terei como proteger seu corpo, alma e espírito...-esclareceu finalmente ele.

-E... Do meu coração?-Sango quis saber.

-Hã?... Hum... Não tenho tamanho poder... –disse o anjo agachando-se bem defronte a ela – Esse órgão, q rege as emoções, minha jovem... –ele segurou as duas mãos da garota e levou-as em direção ao lado direito do peito – Apenas você q pode controlar...

Sango sorriu, ñ tinha mais lágrimas em seus olhos, finalmente conseguiu ficar sem chorar ao lembrar-se de seu amado...

-Então, eu quero ficar protegida pelo meu Anjo da Guarda o mais rápido possível! –exclamou a garota sorrindo.

-Então, qual o seu primeiro desejo?

Sango ficou séria e disse firmemente:

-Q Miroku volte...

.::Continua::.

Nota: E o segundo capítulo finalmente foi publicado!!!

Pois é, quem me dera também encontrar esse cordão, ter um anjo como o Sesshoumaru só para mim, quem me dera!!!

Há, ñ posso... Pq ele foi... Er esqueçam, Vcs descobrirão em breve...

Beijos,

Teella


	3. 3º Capítulo

(Capítulo 3)**_- Realizações de Desejos... _**

****

O doce sorriso que era visível na bela face do anjo dissolveu-se ao escutar o pedido da jovem... Ele olhou para o chão.

-E... - começou Sango, seu coração palpitava tanto que parecia saltar-lhe pela garganta.

-Desculpe... - disse o anjo - Isso... Vai além dos meus poderes...

-Como? - a voz da garota deixou transparecer um certo tom de indignação – Mas você disse que iria realizar meus desejos... Todos...

-Eu nunca disse isso, minha jovem... – o garoto parecia tristonho, agora ele sobrevoava parcialmente a cama – Disse apenas que lhe concederia as mais puras felicidades...

-Mas esta é a minha mais pura felicidade! – brandiu Sango, irritada agora, vendo todas as suas esperanças de reencontrar Miroku desaparecer-se.

-Por mais que lhe pareça, não é... – ele não conseguia encara-la.

Sango que estava ajoelhada na cama desmoronou sobre a mesma, as lágrimas mais uma vez lhe vieram aos olhos, escorrendo-lhe pela face.

-Então me mate logo! - pediu ela – Se não posso ter aqui a minha felicidade, então que eu tenha no outro mundo! –a morena gritou, desesperada, não reparando na preocupação do anjo.

-Não fique assim, criança... - respondeu ele, aflito – Sei por mais que parece-lhe sua felicidade ser Miroku Takayuki, eu lhe afirmo que conheço seu passado, presente e futuro... Verá em breve o que mais lhe importa...

Sango sacudiu a cabeça, como algo seria mais importante do que o seu grande amor? Ela não entendia... Mas queria, queria saber então qual era a sua maior felicidade...

-Não tenho nada o que desejar, então...

-Tem certeza...? –o meigo anjo perguntou, com sua voz melódica.

Sango soltou um suspiro, e então respondeu:

-Tem como você tornar minha morte mais próxima?

O anjo arregalou os olhos, em um sobressalto ele acabou batendo os tornozelos - já que o mesmo sobrevoava a cama da menina - na cabeceira do espaçoso cômodo de madeira.

-Não digas isso! - ele pediu, como se o que a jovem tivesse acabado de falar tivesse sido algo sério, e no fundo, Sango sabia que era...

-Por que...? Se é isso o que me restou... - ela soltou um longo suspiro.

-A morte é algo sério, não deves brincar com isso, minha jovem... Pense bem, e assim entenderá o que mais te importas...

Sango fechou os olhos, concentrou-se para enxergar o que mais lhe era necessário, e como se ela nem percebesse, seus lábios pronunciaram: "Que meus amigos me consolem... E que nunca me deixem...".

-E assim será feito. – o rapaz debruçou-se sobre a cama, madeixas prateadas lhe caíram ombros a baixo, roçando no delicado rosto da jovem que não estava entendendo.

O anjo aproximou-se dela, a jovem pôde sentir sua respiração quente, os olhos deles se fecharam um pouco antes de Sango "pular" para trás ao sentir o leve toque dos lábios do anjo nos seus.

-O que está fazendo?! –Sango brandiu, tocando seus próprios lábios.

O anjo riu-se, pelo visto ele era a primeira aparição divina da garota.

-Nunca, nenhum outro anjo veio-lhe visitar? –ele perguntou.

Sango negou, ainda distante do mesmo.

-Então, terei de lhe explicar... – o jovem equilibrou-se na cabeceira da cama – Quando um ser divino realiza algum desejo, o ritual para tal fato tem de ser puro... E a forma mais pura para tal ato até agora conhecida é o beijo...

Sango arregalou os olhos, seria aquilo verdade? Mas, na realidade ela também achava aquilo... Desde muito tempo percebera que a forma mais carinhosa de demonstrar afeto era através do beijo... Mas, precisava ser em seus lábios? E esta foi sua pergunta...

-Não posso lhe responder agora, minha criança. Mas tenha de toda certeza que apenas pode ser em seus lábios... Senão, a magia não funcionará...

A garota, ainda confusa, demorou um pouco para aceitar, mas apenas deste jeito poderia ver se realmente os anjos existiam.

-Está bem... Mas, terá de ser, realmente... Um beijo? –ela ruborizou-se ao perguntar.

-O que quer dizer? –ele não entendera a pergunta.

-Quero saber se tem de ser um beijo, um beijo de verdade...

-Mais é claro. – o anjo respondeu, ainda em dúvida sobre a pergunta da mesma – Em fim, agora está pronta para o ritual?

Sango respirou fundo, seu rosto corado, deixou ainda mais o anjo em dúvida, até que ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Então novamente o anjo aproximou-se dela, encostou suas mãos no colchão evitando toca-la demais, para não assusta-la. Os cabelos prateados roçaram o rosto da menina, que encarou tremulamente aqueles belos olhos violetas que irradiavam luz. A respiração quente do anjo chegava quase parecer humana, e finalmente seus lábios selaram-se.

Antes de Sango fechar os olhos, ela pôde ver uma fina luz prateada aparecer em sua frente, e logo após um bater de asas...

-Afinal, não era realmente um beijo... –pensou Sango, pouco antes de o casal separar-se.

Como que por magia, seus olhos ficaram cansados, suas vistas pesaram.

-O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, confusa.

-Para a realização do desejo, é preciso energia... Está cansada, pois utilizou uma boa dose. –ele respondeu – Mas não há o por que de se preocupar, amanhã sentirá-se melhor, logo pela manhã.

Sango tombou na cama, adormecendo quase de imediato, mas a tempo de poder escutar: "Se precisares de mim, é só desejar do fundo de seu coração e chamar-me pelo nome".

-E, qual é o seu nome? –a menina ainda teve tempo de perguntar e escutar a resposta.

-É Sesshou...

Continua...

Nota: Oi!!!

Poxa desculpem pela demora... É que eu tava sem inspiração... E se é p/ escrever, espero escrever algo que se dê para ler... Por que senão, todos vcs me matam! XD

Espero que tenham gostado, a partir daqui a fic vai ter alguns mistérios, que não serão revelados rápido... Curiosos, preparem-se! Hehehehehehe...

Ok quero meus coments!

Bjõ da Teella

P.S.: Por pedidos, eu parei de abreviar... Desculpem, era o hábito... Prometo parar!


	4. 4º Capítulo

(Capítulo 4)**_- Anjos Existem... _**

****

O sol começara a adentrar pelas frexas das pesadas cortinas de veludo indo tocar de leve, na face de uma jovem adormecida. Sango agitou-se na cama, e com esforço semiabriu os olhos ainda sonolentos.

Em fim pôs de pé, caminhando até a cortina e afastando-as, deu lugar a claridade para esbanjar-se no local até então sombrio. A jovem sentiu o calor do dia envolver seu corpo, dando-lhe uma gostosa sensação de tranqüilidade. A brisa suave remexia em suas madeixas escuras, fazendo-as bailarem.

Sango ancorou-se junto à porta da varanda, colocando suas mãos por trás de suas costas, ela lembrou-se da noite anterior... Ouviu um miado junto aos seus pés, e quando viu, uma pequenina gatinha de cor amarela, com detalhes negros arranhava-lhe as pernas.

-Kirara. –a garota sorriu, pegando sua amiga de quatro patas e pondo-a defronte ao seu rosto, para contar-lhe:- Sabe, ontem tive um sonho estranho... Sonhei que um anjo veio visitar-me, para conceder as minhas mais puras felicidades... E o mais estranho, Kirara, era que ele saiu de dentro de... –a garota interrompeu-se ao ver, ainda na cama, o cordão que ia referir-se.

Depositou com cuidado sua gata no chão e pegou o precioso objeto, olhando firme para a gota de cristal que estranhamente reluzia uma luz prateada.

-Será, que então não foi um sonho? -ela perguntou em um sussurro, mas logo lembrou-se que para ela, nenhuma entidade divina existia desde o incidente com Miroku.- Bobagem...

A jovem deixou o cordão junto a sua penteadeira, e foi arrumar-se para o colégio, e assim que pegou Kirara para leva-la junto de si para a sala, viu algo preso em seus pelos: uma felpuda pena...

Sango tirou-a agilmente e tratou de afastar a idéia de tudo aquilo ter sido não um sonho, mas sim realidade, e pôs-se a descer escada a baixo, em direção a sala.

Chegando lá, seu pai e seu irmão já a esperavam, assim como um reforçado café da manhã que a jovem devorou com prazer.

-Até, papai! –disse ela, saindo de casa junto a seu irmão.

-Irmã... –disse ele, virando-se para o belo rosto da jovem que o acompanhava - Você ainda está triste, não é?

A garota deu um triste sorriso, afirmando com um sacolejo de cabeça, mas assim que viu a face de seu irmão transformasse em uma expressão preocupada, ela logo continuou:

-Mas eu entendo que a hora dele havia chegado, e mesmo que ele não esteja entre nós, eu sei que ele está aqui...

-Aqui? –perguntou Kohaku.

-Sim, aqui... –Sango apontou para seu coração, fazendo seu irmão entender.

O resto do caminho continuou calmo, e o jovem não arriscou mais nenhuma pergunta, não queria deixar sua irmã mal.

Finalmente separaram-se, pois a entrada do primário era diferente da do colegial em diante, os dois se despediram com estalados beijos e alguns "até", apara em fim seguirem a suas salas.

Mal Sango chegara, e logo foi recepcionada por seus amigos, perguntando se estava bem, se havia algo que podiam ajudar, afirmativas de nunca a deixariam... A atenção fora tanta, que chegou a deixar a garota assustada. Até as pessoas que ela achava considera-la apenas uma colega, demonstraram preocupação. A jovem só foi ter paz assim que a professora adentrou na sala, e mesmo assim, a própria foi perguntar se ela estava bem...

O recreio chegara e as coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal assim que ela disse mil e uma vezes que estava tudo bem, que ela havia se recuperado do choque da morte de Miroku.

Sango sentou-se junto a uma árvore, acompanhada de suas amigas Kagome e Ayame, que ainda estavam preocupadas.

-Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? –Kagome perguntou, ainda duvidosa.

-Acho que você está triste... –Ayame afirmou, colocando o dedo indicador junto a sua bochecha.

-Triste -começou Sango- eu estou... Nós estávamos namorando há apenas um mês... Mas isso não significa que eu não vá melhorar, não se preocupem!

As duas outras garotas se entreolharam, mas acabaram por concordar. Seria melhor assim.

As outras aulas se passaram rapidamente, assim como o almoço e logo deu três e meia da tarde. O sinal que todos esperavam havia batido, finalmente... Agora todos os estudantes do Menji Hingh Scholl podiam encaminhar-se para suas casas e descansar...

No caminho de volta, Sango refletiu sobre o estranho comportamento de seus amigos e colegas... E foi aí que a imagem de Sesshou veio-lhe a mente...

"Que meus amigos me consolem... E que nunca me deixem...". Esse fora seu pedido! Mais é claro! Então, fora tudo verdade... Ele existia... Sesshou realmente existia!

O pouco que faltava para chegar em sua casa, Sango percorreu às pressas, quase correndo. Adentrou pela sua casa adentro e rapidamente estava em seu quarto, trancando a porta para caso seu irmão chegasse mais cedo do curso de natação.

Procurou o cordão, estava no mesmo lugar, junto a sua caixinha de jóias. Colocando-o entre as mãos, ela chamou, quase que alto demais:

-Sesshou!

Novamente aquela luz prateada preencheu o lugar, e de um pequenino círculo cor de prata, logo o esbelto anjo apareceu à frente da garota que sorria, alegremente.

-Anjos... Eles, você... Os anjos existem! –exclamou ela, confiante.

Agora fora a fez do anjo sorrir, mais tranqüilo por saber que finalmente a garota acreditava em sua existência.

-Hum... Acreditas agora, criança?

Sango fez um gesto afirmativo, mas logo sua face tornou-se interrogativa:

-Por que me chamas de criança? –ela fez um muxoxo - Não sou mais... Sou quase uma mulher... Tenho dezesseis anos...

-Pois para mim é uma criança! –riu-se ele – Tenho quatrocentos e setenta e cinco anos!

A garota arregalou os olhos, abismada com o que o anjo lhe dissera, ele parecia tão novo...

-Ta brincando?! –ela falou – Você não parece ter mais de dezoito anos!

O anjo deu uma gargalhada baixinha, fazendo uma reverência:

-Agradeço pelo elogio... Mas, e então? Seu desejo se tornou realidade?

-Como se você não soubesse... –disse – Todos se preocuparam comigo! Até quem eu pensei que nem fosse com a minha cara!

O anjo nada fez, apenas alargou o sorriso em sua delicada e albina face.

-E agora? Qual será o seu desejo?

Sango ficou pensativa, e então lembrou-se do acontecimento recente, respondendo em seguida:

-Que os verdadeiros sentimentos que as pessoas tem por mim sejam revelados!

-Que assim seja... –disse ele, aproximando-se da garota.

Sango estava de pé junto ao final da cama, e como se esquecera do ritual, levou um susto quando Sesshou pôs seu rosto próximo ao dela, fazendo-a cair sentada no cômodo.

O belo anjo debruçou-se sobre ela, encurvando sorrateiramente as costas para fazer seus lábios tocarem-se. E mais uma vez um filete de luz apareceu perante os olhos de Sango, e como o ruído de asas batendo... Mas a sensação era de tanta calma, que ela fechou os olhos.

-Amanhã, seu desejo se tornará realidade... –sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido de Sango, um pouco antes de ela cair na cama, sonolenta e ele desaparecer... Mas a tempo de ela dar uma pequena palavra de agradecimento:

-Obrigada...

Continua...

Nota: Oi!

Desculpem a demora, de novo... Mas é que eu to atolada de provas, e os únicos dias que eu tenho para escrever são os finais de semana... Mas, prometo me esforçar para adiantar o quanto puder! Há, e aí? Tão gostando? Mas... O que será esse filete de luz? E pq a Sango fica tão exausta? Pq tem que ser um beijo justo nos lábio? E pq não pode ser um beijo mesmo? Buááááá! Mas isso e outras coisas vcs descobrirão em breve...

Bjão da Teella


	5. 5º Capítulo

(Capítulo Cinco)- **_Fogo..._**

Os poucos raios de sol adentraram no quarto da jovem facilmente naquele dia, pois a mesma havia esquecido de fechar as pesadas cortinas.

Sango revirou-se na cama, tentando tampar-lhe o rosto com o travesseiro, mas nada do que fazia conseguia deixar de a claridade incomodar seu sono. Já havia acordado, não? Então a melhor coisa que podia fazer era se arrumar e ir para a escola.

A garota se despiu e entrou no box, deixando a água morna lhe cair corpo a baixo, de forma que a proporcionasse uma sensação calma e relaxante. Desligou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e saiu para o quarto, deixando um rastro de pegadas encharcadas por todo o piso de tábua corrida.

A jovem vestiu seu uniforme e escovou os longos e sedosos cabelos negros, procurou por seus brincos, relógio e posseira. Já havia terminado de se arrumar, quando viu o cordão... Aquele cordão que começara a mudar sua vida. Aquele cordão que guardava um segredo só dela, e de um anjo.

Sango sorriu, lembrou-se que em sua infância pedia aos céus para que seu pai ganhasse na loteria, há como antigamente aquilo seria ótimo! Compraria mais e mais brinquedos, de tudo quantas formas e cores. Mas agora, aquilo era tão fútil... Ficou feliz, sabia que seus pedidos de agora eram de coração, e não mais bobagens como de antigamente.

Pegou o cordão e colocou-o em seu pescoço, se Sesshou era seu anjo da guarda, como poderia protege-la se estivesse longe? Daquele dia em diante não iria a lugar nenhum sem o cordão!

Estava pronta para descer, girou a maçaneta, mas a porta não se abriu... Oras! Havia se esquecido... Trancara a porta no dia anterior. Mas, e se seu pai ou seu irmão tivessem tentado abrir a porta? Certamente aquilo havia de se tornar um pequeno alvoroço, ainda mais porque ela quase nunca a trancava.

Ignorou o ocorrido, era agora torcer para que ninguém tivesse percebido. Desceu as escadas, esperando ver a mesa de café pronta, com seu pai e seu irmão já a espera, mas o que viu foi um homem de hobie castanho tomando uma xícara de café.

-Caiu da cama, filha? –perguntou ele, estranhando o fato de sua primogênita ter despertado tão cedo.

Sango olhou para o relógio da sala, ainda eram seis e quinze! E agora, o que faria? Na certa não agüentaria ficar ali, até as sete horas esperando seu irmão acordar... Iria para a escola.

-Mas sem tomar café?

-Estou sem fome. –respondeu ela, já acenando para seu pai.

Sango fechou a porta e seguiu para o colégio. A rua estava calma, sem muito movimento naquela hora da manhã, o caminho percorrido seria até bem calmo, se não fosse por uma estranha agitação que tomava conta da menina.

Chegou no colégio, e ainda eram seis e meia. Atravessou a quadra, onde alguns garotos jogavam a costumeira "pelada matinal", e sentiu o rosto queimar quando ouviu alguns assobios.

O pedido que fizera no dia anterior já estava se realizando: agora saberia com quem deveria tomar cuidado e quem realmente gostava dela. Subiu na arquibancada para juntar-se com algumas garotas do segundo ano, que conversavam animadamente.

Sentiu-se sozinha, as garotas ali a haviam cumprimentado educadamente, mas não puxaram papo com a jovem da oitava série. Até que viu ao longe, uma cabeleira ruiva que reconheceu: Ayame.

Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? Normalmente chegava quase batendo o sinal... Mas não importava, ao menos teria uma amiga para conversar.

-Ayame! –chamou Sango, fazendo a garota ir até ela.

-Sango? O que faz aqui? –perguntou ela, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

-Madruguei... E você?

-Idem... –disse a jovem pousando os olhos no jogo que ocorria na quadra.

As duas conversaram por algum tempo, mas Ayame estava cansada e Sango achou que deveria parar de falar, mas reparou a tamanha atenção da garota no jogo. Aliás, não exatamente no jogo, mas sim em um dos jogadores, que era bem ágil pelo visto.

Os cabelos negros, presos em forma de rabo de cavalo agitavam-se ao que o rapaz driblava os oponentes, chegou perto do gol e chutou, mas a bola não entrara na rede.

Kouga. Esse era o nome daquele garoto, era do segundo ano, não? Sango não sabia muito bem, o conhecia de vista, pois arrumara um problema com o namorado de Kagome há algum tempo. Em falar no namorado da outra amiga, não era ele o goleiro que defendeu o chute de Kouga?

Era, ela tinha certeza! Quantos garotos tinham os cabelos na altura dos ombros e brancos? Além dos olhos cor de âmbar... InuYasha era o único, ao menos humano, pois o seu anjo também tinha cabelos prateados...

O jogo transcorreu da seguinte forma: Kouga driblando todos e chutando para o gol, que era defendido por InuYasha, e assim o sinal tocou, anunciando que agora podiam entrar nas salas.

-Não vem, Sango? –perguntou Ayame, já indo em direção ao grande prédio do colégio.

-Já vou, só darei uma passadinha no banheiro...

A ruiva concordou, e assim se separaram, indo cada uma para uma direção oposta. Sango chegou na parte onde ficava o vestiário, estava vazio. Ao menos foi o que achou, mas viu que estava enganada ao ouvir uma voz:

-Vejam se não é a ex do Miroku?

A jovem voltou-se para ver quem dissera, e o que viu não a agradou nem um pouco. Era um rapaz, alto de pele alva e cabelos negros ondulados, os olhos amendoados faiscavam: Naraku.

Ela tratou ignorar, sabia da fama daquele garoto do terceiro ano e não queria comprovar se era verdade. Continuou andando, e continuaria se Naraku não a tivesse provocado:

-Miroku disse que você era fácil... Com menos de uma semana você foi para cama com ele...

Sango parou de andar e arregalou os olhos. Como Miroku podia ter dito aquilo, se era mentira? O máximo que chegaram a fazer foi o simples: beijos e abraços! Naraku tinha de estar mentindo.

-Retire o que disse... Sabe que é mentira! –grunhiu ela, virando-se para encarar o rapar que sorria maliciosamente.

-E como eu vou saber? Bem, existe um jeito: passe na minha casa hoje à noite, daí saberei se você realmente é boa ou não.

-Sabe que eu nunca faria isso. Se não fiz nem com meu namorado, eu faria com você, um completo estranho?

-Como não fez? Ele mesmo disse que você quase o matou lá, na cama dele. –provocou o rapaz.

Sango se descontrolou, ergueu a mão no ar que só foi parar ao ouvir um baque, sinal que havia atingido em cheio a face do garoto.

A marca vermelha da mão da jovem parecia realmente ter-lo machucado, mas ele parecia nem ligar, pois um grande sorriso se alastrou em seu rosto.

-Isso só comprova que é a verdade.

-Cale a boca! –gritou ela.

-Vem calar então. –opinou ele, aproximando-se de Sango.

Em um relance, Naraku já estava empresando a garota na parede, segurou os dois pulsos dela sobre sua cabeça com apenas uma mão, e a outra livre, tocou o rosto da jovem.

-Eu tenho uma alternativa, para você me calar. Que tal essa? –perguntou ele levando seus lábios até os de Sango.

A jovem se debateu, tentando evitar de ele conseguir empurrar a língua para dentro de sua boca, mas foi em vão. Naraku era mais forte e conseguiu, com agressividade penetrar a língua na boca da jovem. Os movimentos bruscos e rápidos iam conquistando a garota, que ainda negava o beijo, mas acabou por aceitar.

Era difícil acompanhar a agilidade da língua do rapaz, que a devorava mais e mais. A mão do jovem desceu do rosto para a cintura de Sango, que agora retribuía ardentemente. Naraku parou, soltou a jovem e se retirou após lançar-lhe um sorriso de conquista.

Sango arfava, o rosto vermelho não escondia que desejava por mais, mas o jovem nada fez a não ser seguir para a sua sala de aula.

Espera... Como assim? Ele a beija forçadamente e quando ela se rende ele a deixa? Isso estava errado. Sango tentou correr atrás do rapaz, mas já estava tarde e caso não se apresasse não poderia entrar em sala.

E foi assim que se passou o dia: vendo quem realmente a prezava e quem não ia "com a sua fuça" , como a própria Ikny do segundo ano B, havia dito. Mas realmente algo estava incomodado a garota, e era o beijo de Naraku. Não que ela queixasse-se dos beijos de Miroku, mas, era diferente... Enquanto o do mesmo era somente ágil, o de Naraku era envolvente, e Sango tinha de admitir: picante também...

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando relembrar do ocorrido, do gosto da boca daquele garoto que havia tirado-lhe do sério. E quando percebeu, o sinal anunciando o horário da saída havia tocado.

Tentou se acalmar, mas estranhamente naquele dia um fogo parecia ter-lhe tomado conta, fazendo com que ela pensasse e fizesse o que seu íntimo guardava... Respirou fundo, normalmente isso bastava para se acalmar, mas aquele parecia ser um dia diferente, e o ecoar de um timbre forte, só ajudou àquele fogo queimar mais ainda.

-Sango, e então? Gostou do meu beijo?

A garota estremeceu, sentiu o coração pulsar e a boca desejar por mais um dos beijos daquele que a falara. Sango voltou-se para responder, mas de seus lábios apenas saiu um gemido, deixando-os entreabertos.

-Vou considerar isso como um sim. –ele respondeu, aproximando-se da garota, que andou para trás.

-N-não se aproxime. –ela pediu, em um gaguejo que não foi atendido, pois logo o garoto já estava com o rosto próximo ao dela.

-Suas palavras pedem isso, mas seus olhos não... –e mais uma vez pousou seus lábios sob os delas, penetrando a língua ágil, só que dessa vez, a garota em um pulo se desvencilhou.

Sango correu, o coração estava disparado e o corpo parecia pegar fogo, e agora com aquele início de beijo não só ela, mas como seu espírito estava em chamas.

Entrou em casa, jogou rápido as coisas no chão e sentou-se em sua cama. Segurou o cordão entre as mãos e chamou:

-Sesshou!

O anjo mal teve tempo de aparecer, quando a garota envolveu suas mãos por entre a nunca do rapaz e puxou-o para perto de si, beijando-o. Mas, diferentemente do normal, que era apenas selar de lábios, ela conseguiu fazer sua língua adentrar pela boca do garoto, explorando com agilidade, assustando-o.

Mas o problema é que quanto mais o beijava, mais as chamas ardiam e pareciam nunca cessar, até que ela parou. Ou as mãos na borda de sua blusa, pronta para retira-la quando Sesshou exclamou:

-Agora, já chega Sango...

Continua...

Nota: Aê!

Hum... Caliente, non? Huahahua! Água fria na Sango, gente! Mas, pq isso?

Quer saber? Ótimo, leia os próximos cap e descubra!

Bjux e FELIZ NATAL!

Teella


	6. 6º Capítulo

Sentimentos...

A garota arfava como se tivesse terminado de correr três quarteirões sem nem ao menos parar para um descanso. Olhou os olhos violetas do anjo, que a encarava seria e firmemente.

-Sango... Por que você acabou de agir desta maneira? – Perguntou-lhe o anjo.

-Eu... – começou ela – Eu não sei! Desde de manhã eu estava agitada, mas... Quando eu beijei o Naraku, aquele fogo, o que eu estava sentido, não sei... Parece que invadiu o meu corpo e acabou penetrando na minha alma... Daí, eu... eu...

Ela começou a soluçar, abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. O que havia feito? Como pudera ter tentado tirar a blusa? O que estava acontecendo...

-Escute, Sango... Para um pedido ser realizado, é necessário energia... Durante exatamente dez horas, tudo o que você sentir, será graças a essa energia. Mas, para que essa mesma chegue ao ponto em que chegou, o oposto dela tem que surtir algum efeito em você... Você disse que beijou esse Naraku, não é? – Sango confirmou. – Feche os olhos...

Sesshou ergueu as mãos a altura da cabeça da garota, se concentrou e recitou alguma oração. Logo no segundo seguinte, toda as cenas da memória da garota passaram feito um turbilhão em sua mente. Pronto, já sabia o que era...

-Esse Naraku, tem ou teve, não sei ao certo, um desejo por você. – Ele viu Sango corar. –Só que, esse desejo, é um desejo de carne. Um pecado (n/a: Gente! Ele é um anjo, né? XD)...

O rapaz suspirou e voltou os olhos para Sango, que parecia mais aliviada. Não fora ela que fez aquilo tudo... Mas, tinha uma dúvida:

-E essa energia... Vem de onde?

Sesshou voltou os olhos para a parede:

-No momento, não posso responder...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um mês já havia se passado desde a morte de Miroku. Mas, não era exatamente nisso, em que a garota estava refletindo... Também fizera um mês que conhecera Sesshou. Um mês que teve tudo o que pedisse, realizado. Mas acima de tudo, fazia um mês em que seu coração voltou a bater diferentemente do normal por uma pessoa, ou melhor, por um anjo...

Sango ergueu a cabeça, fitando o teto. Não podia mais ficar normal toda a vez em que via aquele ser. Ela ficava nervosa, corada, envergonhada... Por mil vezes Sesshou perguntou se estava bem, e por mil vezes ela mentiu que sim...

Seria possível? Não... Ë impossível uma humana se apaixonar por um anjo... Mas, ele era tão lindo, tão adorável, tão perfeito... Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Uma outra coisa a perturbava: a palidez do anjo.

Já algum tempo notara que Sesshou estava mais claro que o normal. O violeta intenso dos olhos já estava desbotado, assim como as riscas de mesma cor espalhadas por seu corpo... O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Já perguntara, mas ele cismava em dizer que não era nada... Porém, um coração apaixonado nunca se engana. E nisso, Sango tinha certeza... Tinha medo, de que ele não ficasse para sempre com ela. E ela sabia que ele não poderia... Ele era um enviado dos céus, e ela, uma reles humana... Como dois seres, um divino e o outro pecador, poderiam se unir?

A garota soltou um suspiro. Não estava com sono e já eram duas da madrugada... Aliás, há quanto tempo não estivera mais cansada ou doente? Ah, sim: um mês. Ela sorriu. Sesshou definitivamente era seu anjo da guarda... Pousou as mãos sobre o colar. Estava tão sozinha, quem sabe se... Isso!

-Sesshou! – Ela exclamou, sentando-se na cama e admirando a pequenina esfera branca – estranho, não era prateada? – transforma-se naquele que há poucos estivera pensando.

-Já fez seu pedido por hoje, criança...

-Eu sei! Não quero pedir nada. Aliás, eu quero, mas você não é obrigado a cumprir... – Sango mirou os olhos nas mãos.

-Não entendi? Mas, vamos. Pode falar.

-Eu... Só queria pedir que, se você quiser, claro. Que, me faça companhia... – Sussurrou ela.

O anjo sorriu, daquele jeito que apenas ele sabia sorrir. Sem mostrar os dentes, um sorriso fechado, porém magnífico. Sango sorriu junto.

-E então?

-Mais é claro que eu quero! – Disse ele, fazendo o sorriso da garota a sua frente aumentar.

A garota mal acreditou que eles passaram tanto tempo conversando! Só, que ela também não percebeu quando tombou de sono às cinco da manhã. E muito menos, que o anjo ficou ali, observando o leito da garota enquanto a mesma dormia.

Sesshou se aproximou dela, seu rosto, a menos de um palmo de distância do dela, podia sentir a respiração calma da garota. O cheiro de rosas invadia suas narinas, embriagando-o. Levou os lábios para perto dos dela, roçando-os. Fechou os olhos, desfrutando daquele momento que não poderia fazer nunca mais. Mas foi despertado do transe ao escutar o seu nome, em um sussurro.

-Sesshou... – A garota murmurou, encarando o anjo, com um belo sorriso nos lábios, que logo grudaram-se sobre os do "companheiro".

Sango abriu lentamente a boca, sentido a língua alva lhe percorrer cada polegada daquela parte. Circulou os braços pela nuca do anjo, para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Só se separaram em busca de ar.

-Hã... Sango, eu... Perdão, isso não tornará acontecer...

-Mas, Sesshou... – Começou ela, antes de ver aquele que a poucos teve nos braços voltar para o pingente em que carregava. Iria voltar a cham�-lo, se Kohaku não entrasse em seu quarto:

-Mana! Está atrasada, é melhor correr! – Disse ele.

-Não... Eu, não vou à escola hoje...

-Não? O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem?

-Não, eu... Eu quero ficar sozinha... – Mentiu, vendo o garoto acenar e sair de seu quarto. Na certa iria falar com o pai dos dois.

Esperou um pouco, para ver se mais alguém entrava em seu quarto, mas assim que escutou o barulho do carro do pai se distanciar, viu que agora estava a sós em casa.

-Segurou novamente o colar nas mãos, e chamou o anjo. Teve medo de ele não aparecer, mas, graças a Deus, isso não aconteceu.

-Eu sinto muito. Não tornará a acontecer... Agora, se me da licença...

-Sesshou... – Sussurrou ela.

-Sango, eu sei agi mal, não se preocupe que...

-Sesshou...

-Peço desculpas, eu...

-SESSHOU! – Ela gritou, finalmente atraindo a atenção do anjo. – EU TE AMO!

Continua...

Nota da Autora: Ok...

Eu sei que esse até agora foi o mais mal feito e o mais chato... Mas, sei l�, foi corrido... Admito que está ruim... Desculpem-me! Mas, deixa eu avisar que o próximo cap vai ser o último, ok?

Obrigada pelos comentários!

Teella


	7. Chapter 7

**_Esperança..._**

Último Capítulo 

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas rolavam do rosto da garota, deixando-lhe com os olhos vermelhos. Soluços baixinhos podiam ser ouvidos por todo o quarto, impedindo do silêncio constrangedor da surpresa de Sesshou se alastrar.

Sango...

Eu sei! Eu sei que é errado... – Sussurrou ela. –Mas, esse tempo todo com você... Todos esses dias, todas... todas...

A garota não conseguiu continuar. A respiração rápida, juntamente com as lágrimas e soluços dificultavam a fala. A única coisa que queria era dizer àquele anjo o quanto ele era importante para ela, o quão ele era valioso e que acabara se apaixonando por ele. Da mesma forma que amava Miroku, ou até mais.

Sesshou tossiu. Uma tosse seca, fazendo todo o rosto do anjo se contrair em uma expressão doente. Sango se preocupou. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? E torceu que aquilo fosse apenas um fingimento para se desvencilhar do assunto. Mas no fundo, ela sabia que não era.

Sango... – Ele repetiu, quando o acesso de tosse parou.

Não... Tudo bem se você não sente o mesmo por mim... Tudo bem se agora você me odeia, mas, se você me disser isso, eu... Eu... Por favor, não fale nada.

Sango...

A menina levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tampando-os de forma que aquilo abafasse todo o som que sairia em breve da boca de seu guardião. Aquela boca que ela tanto "beijara", que ela tanto amara... Mas que agora iria destruir seus sonhos, seu coração.

Burra! – Ela se xingou em pensamentos. –Se apaixonar por um anjo, um ser tão puro e perfeito... É o mesmo que se apaixonar por um personagem de uma história: é sofrer em saber que nunca poderá tê-lo... E mesmo assim ainda se apaixona? Burra!

Vendo que a garota se massacrava em pensamentos, e que se falasse algo ela não escutaria, Sesshou parou. Como ele gostaria de dizer o que sentia, de desabafar que a amava, até mais do que ela a ele, mas, era impossível. Um anjo nunca poderia se apaixonar por uma humana. Era contra as leis! E o pior de tudo era saber que teria de apagar a memória de Sango.

Doía, doía muito pensar que a mulher que já amou e ainda ama nunca mais se lembraria dele, e que ele teria de se contentar em vigia-la de longe. E para piorar, o momento seria aquele...

Tudo o que Sango necessitava para ser feliz já havia sido realizado. Todos os desejos mais puros de seu coração haviam sido feitos. E ele teria de começar o ritual do esquecimento, já.

Inspirou fundo, fechando os olhos para pronunciar as palavras. Ele voltou a abri-los. Não, ele não iria embora sem que pelo menos naquele instante ela soubesse que ele a amava também. Não iria partir sem ao menos selar mais um beijo, como o último, repleto de paixão. Que se danasse as Leis dos Céus, agora o que lhe importava era o seu coração.

Em um gesto rápido, o anjo se jogou para a cama caindo sobre o corpo de Sango, que se assustara. Suas mãos e corpo sobre os dela, a respiração ainda ofegante contra seu rosto, seus lábios tão próximos... Era inevitável, mesmo que aquilo agilizasse o processo.

Lentamente Sesshou fez com que à distância de suas bocas acabasse, colando a sua sobre a da menina. Os lábios se abriram, de forma convidativa que rapidamente foi penetrado pela língua quente e calma do anjo. Um beijo terno e doce aconteceu.

Os dois se separam, e mais uma vez Sesshou tossiu. Era melhor ir rápido.

Sango eu... Sango eu te amo. Te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi, desde que nasci. Foi você, há muito tempo que me criou... Com sua esperança de que algum dia fosse feliz, você me deu vida, e o seu amor pela lua, me transformou no Anjo protetor deste satélite, tão perfeito quanto você.

Desabafara. Finalmente desabafara tudo o que sempre guardou e ansiou dizer, e como em seus devaneios, a garota sorriu, como se dissesse que era recíproco. Os dois se abraçaram. O rosto enterrado no pescoço da garota, aspirando o cheiro de seus cabelos que o embriagava de uma forma deliciosa. Desceu os lábios em estalados beijos, do pescoço para a clavícula, e depois subiu passando pelo queixo, lábios, nariz e testa. Ergueu o rosto, para mais uma vez tossir.

Sesshou... – Sussurrou ela, visivelmente preocupada. -Essa tosse, ela...

Sango, lembra-se que eu lhe prometi contar o porque do beijo ter de ser nos lábios? – Ela assentiu. –Pois bem, é que para um desejo se realizar, a energia do anjo tem que passar para a pessoa. Por isso que faz tempo que não fica doente, minha energia está dentro de você e, com isso, a minha...

Não... Por favor, não diga que...

Eu quase não tenho mais energia, e os beijos entre humanos e anjos quando apaixonados "roubam" mais energia do que quando apenas existe uma amizade... É por isso que eu, eu irei...

Não, você não pode! Não pode me deixar! Eu te amo demais para te perder! Por favor,...

Não chore, eu não irei morrer e você esquecerá de tudo. De lá de cima irei te vigiar e te proteger...

Mas e nós? Não quero te deixar ir! – Ela o abraçou.

Eu também não... O que nós conquistamos hoje é forte, e é nosso. Mas existem leis a serem cumpridas...

Que se danem as leis! Te amo!

E eu também te amo... Você é tudo para mim, é minha vida!

Então!

Então que tenho que começar o Ritual do Esquecimento...

Eu terei de te esquecer? Não quero isso! – Ela brandiu, desesperada.

Vai ser melhor...

Não, irá ser pior! Por favor, Sesshou, me responda uma pergunta... – O anjo aceitou. –Eu, eu ainda posso fazer um pedido? – Ele confirmou. –Então eu quero, eu desejo que fiquemos juntos... Que nos reencontremos!

Sesshou a olhou, a expressão triste. Não sabia se podia, tinha que ter uma permissão maior, mas, era tudo o que ele queria: reencontra-la, para amá-la.

Eu não...

Não diga que não pode!

Eu não sei, entenda, sou apenas um anjo. Eu... Talvez demore muito tempo.

Eu espero! Esperarei o tempo que for preciso! – Ela disse, confiante. E ele sorriu.

Então, está bem...

Novamente seus lábios se selaram em um beijo doce, porém triste. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos do anjo, que temia em não conseguir realizar o desejo que ambos necessitavam. Nem que esperasse pela eternidade, eles se reencontrariam.

A menina caiu na cama, os olhos já fechados. E aproveitando o pouco tempo que lhe restara, ao pé de seu ouvido, aquele ser divino sussurrou enquanto desaparecia:

Quando nos reencontrarmos, uma lágrima rolará por meu rosto e você saberá que sou eu. Não se esqueça, Sango: eu te amo...

A luz branca invadiu seus olhos quando os abriu. Reconheceu o lugar: o Paraíso. Passara-se um bom tempo desde que saíra dali. Percorreu os corredores junto com alguns outros anjos. Os cômodos, as paredes, tudo em tons pastéis e a maioria branca. Nunca pensou que voltar para o Paraíso seria tão deprimente.

A fonte do Jardim do Éden, justamente embaixo de uma macieira, com suas águas claras e translúcidas o mostrava tudo o que queria ver. E depois de acostumado a vislumbrar a mulher que amava tão de perto, já que secretamente saía a noite apenas para vê-la dormir, aquela distância quebrava seu coração.

_-Sesshou..._

Uma voz grave ecoou por todo o jardim. O anjo virou-se a procura do dono da mesma, mas o que viu foi apenas uma intensa luz.

Meu Senhor.

_-O que vê? Por acaso, é a humana a qual lhe criou?_

Ele engasgou, mas acabou por assentir.

_-Passou no teste, conseguira deixar sua protegida feliz. Agora já podes ser um arcanjo. _

Arcanjo... – Ele sussurrou. –Era o que eu mais almejava...

_-Era? _

Sim... Era...

_-Sabe, Sesshou? Existe uma história, que aconteceu há muitos anos atrás... Que fala sobre um homem e uma mulher que se amavam. Mas, por ela o achar divino já que a mesma nascera de sua costela, ela tinha medo de ser rejeitada... Um dia, um ser rastejou-se até ela e mostrou uma fruta, dizendo que se ela e o marido comessem, eles seriam iguais a Deus. E neste instante em que ela ouviu a palavra IGUAIS, uma esperança nasceu, e sem pensar duas vezes, abocanhou o fruto e depois deu-o de comer para o homem._

Mais essa história...

_-Bem, Deus ficou enfurecido já que os proibira de comer este fruto. Não que o mesmo os igualassem a ele, mas era um teste. Porém o amor entre os dois, e o medo da perde era maior... E eles preferiram arriscar.Claro, mudanças ocorreram, mas, detalhes a parte... E, como homenagem ao primeiro amor do mundo, Deus fez da árvore e seus frutos "mágicos", capazes de transformar em realidade, um sonho de amor... Agora, Sesshou, entenda como quiser..._

A luz flutuava calmamente em direção à saída, enquanto o anjo continuava a pensar.

Adão e Eva... – Disse, olhando para a grande macieira. –Então, essa é a verdadeira história? – Apanhou um fruto, a cor vermelho-vibrante refletia seu rosto, e pouco antes de comer um pedaço, falou: -Nos reencontraremos, Sango...

Atrasada! – A garota corria pelos corredores enquanto gritava para si mesma o estado em que se encontrava.

Um ano havia se passado desde que Sesshou desaparecera. Há um ano esperava, com esperança, a promessa que fizeram.

Atrasada, atrasada! – Falou um pouco mais alto, enquanto fechava e abria os olhos. -CUIDADO!

Papéis, pastas, cadernos e livros voaram pelo corredor. Caíra sentada, aquilo doía, doía muito!

Ai...Ai...Ai!

Você está bem?

Sango congelou. Conhecia aquela voz, mesmo um ano depois, ela reconhecia aquela voz! Estava um pouco mais forte, e talvez meio áspera, mas, era dele! Era Sesshou!

Ergueu o rosto para se deparar à forma e semelhança do anjo, a sua frente, com pouquíssimas diferenças. Claro, não tinha as riscas púrpuras e nem a lua em sua testa. Os olhos de violetas passram a cor-de-âmbar e, obviamente, a "tanguinha" agora era uma roupa normal de estudante japonês.

Você está bem?

Oh! Desculpe, sim eu estou... – Ela se levantou. –E você?

O rapaz assentiu, sacolejando os longos cabelos prateados, que emolduravam o rosto sério e belo. Os dois juntaram suas coisas.

Desculpe perguntar mais... Qual... Qual é o seu nome?

Sesshou-Maru. E o seu?

Sango! – Exclamou, quase não conseguindo se segurar para não pular e beijar aqueles lábios que tanto sentira falta.

Ao mirar seus olhos nos da garota assim que ouviu seu nome, um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu a mente do garoto. Imagens, sons, cheiros, gostos, lembranças... Tudo aquilo preencheu sua cabeça, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, apertando-os.

Era ele... Só podia ser ele... Tinha de ser ele! O nome, a aparência... Apenas a personalidade parecera mudar, mas... Não importava, ela tinha certeza que era ele. Agora, só faltava uma última prova...

Sesshou-Maru voltou a abrir os olhos, enquanto sentia algo deslizar por sua face direita.

Uma lágrima? – Ele mesmo se perguntou.

Sim, uma lágrima... – Era a vez de Sango chorar, enquanto pulava nos braços do rapaz.

Uma lágrima de um Anjo...

**_FIM!_**

Nota da Autora: FIM! Finalmente o fim! Ai... nossa, tem até açúcar caindo no meu quarto... Teella abre o guarda-chuva Mas, e ai? O que acharam do final? Expliquei tudo, né? Mais q história foi essa de Adão e Eva q eu inventei? o.O To ficando louca... Mais, eu já sou louca! ¬¬

Pois bem, espero que tenham curtido ler, da mesma forma q eu AMEI escrever!

Bjos e mts fics SANGO/SESSHOU-MARU para todos!

_Teella_


End file.
